dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Lands Summaries
David S. Dax Korveen gathered Do'Rinas, a goblin named Grovler, and myself to secure transportation of magic weapons to the Ogre Magi but he planned to switch the weapons with fakes. Foolish if he fails...brilliant if he gets away with it. But, he seemed to under estimate the shipment of weapons. 100 magic weapons of brilliant make and beauty. Obvious why he wanted to keep them but his generousity with them proved he knew not of their worth. Dax had a problem being able to ship all of his cargo so I built him something which the world has never seen. A large ship. Lighter than most and without sails. Powered by what I call the Crystaline Combustion Engine. With this little problem solved we went to the Lady of Hollow's Nook for a way to disguise the fake axes. She agreed to help Dax against the Ogre Magi but required his Oath from the Black Skull. From there we made our way with cargo in tow. The ogre magi took the fakes with ease. I can't believed it worked. -Verite Dennis S. Resurrecting a Saint: A man named Dr. Mort conscripted my aid in resurrecting a supposed saint by the name of Bobby. With me was Dr. Krayvar who I have adventured with before and my good hunting buddy, Mr. Bones. Before we set out, we decided to stop by this saint's church and see if they knew anything or could help us. They didn't know anything important and didn't really help us at all, though Eggert did give us his prayers...which is ALWAYS useful... We hired a boat to take us to the fort, which is apparently owned by some pirate named Dax. On the way there the boys gambled and I spoke with a woman nice elderly woman named Tanato. I told her what we were setting out to do and she wished me luck before offering me somebread she made. It was really good! Anyway, when we got to the fort we ran into some complications. It seems that this Dax guy is a religious nut and doesn't believe in resurrection even if it's to help kill a demon and possibly save the world. We didn't speak to Dax, mind you. No, we spoke with his second in command, Harvey Furious, who is equally as dense despite not being sworn to this stupid god himself. He's loyal, so that's commendable, I guess. He allowed us to stay at the fort, but warned us to stay away from the graveyard. Left with only one option we waited til night and went to steal the body. Mr. Bones was able to use his weird skeleton magic to get himself into the graveyard while the rest of us waited just outside. Eventually he got back to us, casket in tow; we took the body and fled the fort. Once we were at a safe distance Mort went to work his magic, but before he could we were interrupted by a familiar face; it was Tanato, the woman from the boat. She told us she worked at a place called the House of Deathand that there were rules to bringing back the dead. She said that Mort's magic wouldn't work by itself, that we'd have to bring an adequately powerful soul, or a truly devout individual to the House of Death as sacrifice to bring Bobby back. Before she left she gave us more bread. Honestly, if she ever gets bored of this whole death thing she should open a bakery. - Marin Zsolt S. Grand Inquisitor I've got to inform you that the general of the 1st Imperial Army of the West Marches, Dax Corveen is neither fit to lead, or is sane. I've decided to aid him in finding out who sacked the town of Ghedorra to my surprise my old rival Allanis was also there. If you need confirmation of these events she can confirm all of what I'm writing here. We've visited the fort south west of the town and spoke with the local garrison there. We've also dropped off some reinforcements there. While Dax was taking care of his duties there a pair of humans walked up to the fort and asked for the leader. Dax reluctantly stepped forward. They offered the invitation of an oracle as she had important visions to share with us. We were reluctant to go as neither of us had any faith in oracles or visions, but then they uttered that she had visions of an ancient curse that devastated the marches. We all agreed at this point that we should visit but we still had more pressing matters to attend to. After that we've visited Ghedorra. I was scouting ahead the party to avoid any dangers when a lone lizard warrior stumbled upon me. He seemed cautious but not aggressive so I've decided to follow his wishes and throw down my weapons. He lead me to their leader Iushizda who informed me that Dax stole an artifact that can control them or kill them. He wanted me to lead him to Dax, and I obliged him as I didn't know the details at this point. During the talks Dax was trying to antagonize them. Eventually we've managed to broker a deal, they won't hurt any imperial citizens or damage properties if we return the artifact to them. I agreed. After this encounter we've found the creatures responsible for the devastation. They were hippariones, some part horse part man part slug creatures. We attacked a small group of them as the chances seemed good. But after the first few hits were traded our companions got charmed, and Allanis and I were badly injured. We both decided to retreat and take the by that point unconcious companions with us. We've watched the fight from afar for a while but eventually left when Dax seemed overhwelmed and he still refused to retreat. He's a formidable warrior I've got to admit, but that situation was reliant on luck more than skill. The slug monstrosities could have easily defeated him. Luckily for him the gods were with him that time, but a general should know when to retreat to save lives not just how to fight. Inquisitor Gaius Henrique Grand Maester I Dax, hired Two mercenaries who were inquisitors for the gods of Law. Allanis who worked with me before when we tried to retrieve an Artifact of the Deceased Chronoknights and a new Fellow Named Gaius. They both brough Some help. We were supposed to see what Happened to the Town of Ghedorra, I, was rather interested on finding Arius Sixus, a Reptile man, Former Patron on my Inn, who fled after he heard in was after the Serpentsplitter. I took more Soldiers From the Empire to re-enforce the Garrison on "The Fort", there we met a bunch of Robed men who told us A Danger was on its Way to destroy the West Marches, They urged me to talk to "Their Oracle", I tried to touch her mind with mine, but it infuriated the Robed Figures and they said i had committed a sin and Left. What i saw when i touched their minds defy logic and sanity, something mortal Minds are not made to conceive, i saw a Mist like mass of Bodies, Destroying The Marches. Once we Reached our goal, Gaius went ahead scouting. We found several odd marks on the land, Heavy Creatures had passed by. I prayed for a vision of the Black skull, the place had been assaulted by Slugo-taurs, the population was Butchered and a few got Captured, no doubt for nefarious reasons. Gaius Returned with a Battalion of Lizardmen, and they Believed me to be responsible to wanting to Mind control his kind into Submission with the Serpentsplitter. After i gave them a piece of my mind about folk of their ilk and tried to Prove i had nothing to do with mind Controlling them i just wanted to kill Lizardlike creatures easyer. They agreed to let us be for a brief while thanks to Gaius in exchange of the Magical blade back (which i dont Have) After we found the Cave and the Monster village the culprits of the Massacre were, The Inquisitors were Thirsty for Evildoer Blood, claiming we should teach these guys a lesson (now that i think, Gaius was not very into it, it was moreAllanis) We hid behind a Rock and me and the Wizard Apprentices both inquisitors brought, Managed to bring 4 of the Slughorsefolk down, and as i tried to get some more Tactical Advantages, due to the Massive Leader and the Monster witch (and the Sheer Number of them) Allanis Charged by herself, they did short work of her, she got beaten and trampled, meanwhile Gaius went there to help her not getting got. I tried to cast a Spell but the Apprentices got Mind controlled, i had to Knock them out and Join the "Faithful" in the Fight. I was Severely Beaten, i dont remember many details, i remember blood was Spilled By all that is Sacred, the Black skull, the Gorgon and the Spirit of Empire, they kept me alive! After being Left facing the Monsters alone A Bloody Fight Ensued. I woke up Being Carried by a Peasant, one of those who helped me fighting the Monsters, the last one who survived. After Seeing the Horror of the mist, Id rather die with a shred of Sanity in my mind. Due to their Markings and Structure i Believe they are a Nomadic tribe (like Horsefolk is) probably a Poor Cult or tribe(but not weak) Living in the Border of the Empire, a Place definitely not Favoured by Sane Monsters due to the Proximity to a possible Warzone. Freddie Bell Dyre Danes, Dax, Do'Rinas, Deces and Deru Team-D Defend the fort! So I slap on ma disguise and get myself some Dreadknights to help out with the battle. Upon arriving no one suspects that I'm actually Dyre, everyone totally believes that I'm Altir Eago! The battle begins as I sanctify the ground for Svarthen and fill the sky with Svarthens holy fires. Me and the dreads charge some lizard folk, my dreads engage while I take on the bigger basilisk. It soon comes to my attention that some dark magic is trying to take ahold of my dreads. I do everything in my power to undo this evil but it appears that Big-C's power rivals even that of the gods now. The dreads and the lizards all stop fighting and turn on me. In that moment I gave myself entirely over to Svarthen, transcending my mortal form to become something far more powerful than I could have ever imagined. I became Svarthen incarnate. With my new found powers I quickly dispatched the heretic dreads and the lizard folk in one single wave of Svarthens holy fires. With the battle over my powers remained. I know not what Svarthen would do with me in my new form. All I know is that Big-C has angerd Svarthen with his defiance and through Svarthens flames these demon-marches will be left as ash. amber s. Austri Andvare Marin, Dax, and ... Rama Fight the trolls? Defend the dawrves? Speak with a lawyer? Fuck it. All three. We convened to take out the trolls and I followed willingly. I threw a little party in town to get some info and who should show his elvish mug but my old friend, Samuel Pondwise! A welcome sight for sure. He gave me some delicious info tha tI will be acting on at a later time. But, I digress... We headed out. We ended up in Sprinvale, speaking to what sounded like a lawyer. I couldn't see, but I trust my comrades to not lead me blindly (HA! ....sorry) into danger. Dax worked his wiles and gained an ally for himself, then we moved out to the Dwarven caves in the far reaches. We arrived and were greeted first with confusion... then with welcome. Mostly. Marin herself was quite helpful in keeping me facing the right direction. We all were invited by the workers' Foreman to speak on our buisness. (Rama) wanted to speak to Dwarven mages. I could have told him those do not exist, but he found out the hard way. Dax asked to speak to the elder of the clan and, understandably, was not allowed to venture deeper.... but I was. Dax is part Elf and they are not usually allowed in our good Dwarven homes. I was led to a different meeting chamber to speak with the good Lord Deeprock about matters of my own. These dwarves hold to the traditions. Even blind, I can see that. So I offered my aid if they ever need it. I then requested he speak to Dax and he agreed.... It went downhill quickly. As of now, Dax must bring some kind of trade for Deeprock to even consider helping in the war that is coming. Hopefully he can do it. I have no doubt of his willingness. But he must know he has aid if he asks. -Austri Ramiro B. Diary of Alborz Shaytan, Councelor of the Crystal King: So..hmm..the crystal staff isn't connected to Charnuvor's...condition...strange, I was sure that staff was the key to everything; It empowers spells from the school of Pyromancy nonetheless, I'm sure it'll be useful..hm..someday. Anyways..huh...Joined up with a group heading to the dwarven city inhabited by the house of Deeprock, amongst...hmm..others. They wanted to engage in diplomacy...hmmm...it didn't happen. I, mighty wizard, traveled with them to contact the dwarven mages..hmm...aparently those don't exist..hmm, anymore... So, being the powerful summoner that I am..hmm..was?, called forth the spirit that has poisoned the very foundations of magic. I must've used the wrong spell, for this...hmm...creature interacted (physically) with objects around him. Hmmm, he claims the changes introduced cannot be undone...hmm, I fear the worst... If this continues to worsen, I may have to relinquish control of my body to.."me"..again...Dark times..dark...zzzz Dennis S. Marin's Diary: Dwarven Diplomacy: Dax...What. The. Fuck?! Dax wished to form an alliance with the Dwarves in exchange for quelling their troll problem. That sounded good. I agreed to help both because of my roots as a monster hunter, and old habits die hard, and because if we truly mean to stop Corioleus we'll need all the help we can get. Unfortunately none of that happened. Dax took myself, a blind dwarf named Austri, and an old wizard named Alborz. Before we set outI attempted to recruit for the Chrono Knights and ran into a familiar face. It was Skylus, except not Skylus. I witnessed his death at the hands of Corioleus, yet here he stands, a Dread Knight of Svarthen...This hurts, it really does. I want my friend back, but I don't know what to do...I fear there will be no way to undo this and I will have to kill him. Dax took us to Springvale to speak with some bandit masquerading as some sort of lawyer. Dax wanted him to write up legal documents to try and annex the Dwarves into the Empire. I doubted they would agree to that, but there was no harm in it...then Dax brought up legalizing SLAVERY within the Empire. I was appalled and voiced my concerns, but he would have none of it. This was the second time I had been hurt on this little adventure. I had heard the stories of Dax and his piracy, but he seemed well meaning enough, he even helped ease my nerves about being a leader...I trusted him. It seems I was wrong about him, he is the worst kind of man. I relieved him of his office as a Chrono Knight. It seems my title means even less now... We made it to the Dwarven lands and a combination of Austri's heritage and my position got us through the doors. Once within we waited outside the inner sanctum of the city while our guide took Austri within to seek out a head clansman. After a time, they returned with Lord Deeprock, the head of the Deeprock High Clan. He told us he would assist with our war with the demon, but he required trade before doing so. He wants a steady supply of rare metals, like moon and shadow steel. Dax attempted to bargain further, but Deeptock was resolute. I attempted to assist, but after one jape too many from Dax I was fed up with him and the whole situation. I said the magic word and teleported us home, forcibly ending the farce. I don't know what to do now. I have little coin to my name, certainly not enough for an inn, I'm the head of an order that consists of only one other member, I still lack the allies needed to assault Xallevyrx, and I've lost two more friends; one to Svarthen and one to his own evil...I'm starting to believe that this really is hopeless. Henrique Dax: Grand Maester Marin the Chronoknight, Austry The Dread, and Arboz The Senile tried Getting an Alliance with The Dwarves (and Perhaps Trolls too). Firstly we went to Speak with Ancistro Odon, the Leader of the serpents gang, after a Brief conversation with Master Odon on the Matters of creating Principalities to expand the Imperial influence, the conversation drifted to the Matter of Legalizing Slavery within the Empire. It seems that the Racial prejudice is so deep that the Empire will not accept Living with the "Monsters" at all, even ruling some of them under Slavery! Now i know The empire is beyond Saving. The only Half reasonable folk are the Fomorians, and even they started taking arms against the Empire. Once we reached the Dwarven Hold, we learned that they live in relative peace and are not bothered at all by the Trolls, and Even less by the red company.. Verite Lied me out of my 100 coins, she will pay back.. with Interest. Austry using some Dwarven diplomacy and Marin with the weight of her Position, managed to a meeting with a clan leader. The leader of the Deeprock clan would be willing to have a Militrary alliance against Corileus, if we had Brough gifts and 1000 ingots of Magic Steel. That is not happening soon. Arboz said he was talking to Corileus at that very moment, He is a dottard, but he might be in league with the Enemy.. He is a Servant of the New Chrystal King, what should give him some protection, but maybe not.. The Marin the Chronoknight shocked me, she was really upset with the idea of Enslaving the enemies of the Empire, what i counter argued its better than killing them all, the monsterslayer was having none of it, i guess living with the monsters is such a dreadful thought she even fired me. (probably because i kept reminding her of her own un-knighthood though), Nevertheless, now i know west Marches need no saving, they deserve no saving. The races of Monsters and Men will never cooperate, under the Empire at least. Dax Korveen the Exile, General of the West Marches Henrique Dax: Grand Maester Dyre Danes (Disguised as Altir Ego), Do'Rinas, Deces and Deru Protected the Fort from an unholy alliance of My enemies and the Enemies of Man, Slick Nutley, A monster king army and a Lizardmen Army. As my men got waylaid by The lizardmen i had to use Sir Furious's Knights. It was a short battle. The fort got covered by some Namelessly coloured flame, Deces and Deru Cast Magics, i faced lizardmen on the good old way of Flail and shield and Dothar Cut in twain a Centaur! The place got quickly corrupted by Corileus, he Corrupted even My Magic! Slick Nutley escaped from my grasp like a Soapy fish! After Dyre Vanished in the Air, the Enemies fled Dothar Made the Earth swallow the Fortress and the Corruption. The realms of men will fall. Dax, the Exile, General of the Empire Lorbog Doctor's Journal I caught wind that a group of adventurers were heading to loot the Tomb of the Monster King. Needing funds to facilitate the construction of a new laboratory, I offered my medical services. We set out via ship and wagon to the odd mountain out in the plains. Fortunately the Sheildmaiden Matilda was able to guide us to the entrance. Down below we discovered a large interplanar creature. This was the "Blue Knight" of legend. After the wizards failed to negotiate with it, Baldric fired upon it with his bow. Which instigated combat with the thing. Uberto, the minstrel, was incinerated in the resulting struggle. I then convinced Dax to stop cowering away and to help, but before he could do a thing Baldric used his "holy harp" to dispel the magic from the thing. This knight reshaped into the form of a man (with no memory of his time as a knight), who promptly joined us our looting of the tomb. We found the monster king dead upon his throne. Dax then used his powers to speak to the thing about some nonsense. I left to open the nearby vault, finding only a single coin and a message. "I had them move it all below." A mostly fruitless endevor. - Doctor Talberius Krayvar Category:West Marches Category:Summary